Slipups
by messisgirl
Summary: A collection of one shots. Because they all had to at one point.
1. Emmett

**This is my first Twilight story, but I have written for other fandoms before. So, I had this idea while reading my sister's story-Characters of the twilight story. I figured I'd focus on the main characters, but may branch into other parts. Ok?**

**I don't own Twilight. **

The trees were surrounding him, giving him much needed shade from the sun that had bravely fought its way through the clouds while he hunted. He could smell a herd of deer, not far from where he was standing. Not the most appetising, but it'd have to do. He was too hungry to continue searching, and risk finding nothing. No, he'd take maybe a small deer, and then the _real _hunt would begin, when he wasn't so weak.

It was quite a large herd, twenty five or more, he guessed. He smiled, showing off his dimples, he could play for a while. Deer were easy to catch again. He hadn't ever really tried with bears, 'too scared off from his human encounter' Edward had joked when he too noticed this. "I am not weak!" Emmett said to himself, with more force than he had intentioned, and the deer scattered. His smile turned deadly as venom filled is mouth, and he started off after them, choosing out his dinner as if they were in a sandwich bar in a restaurant.

The hunter liked coming to this part of the woods. It was peaceful, with the river running beside him, soothing him with its soft sound. He heard the deer before he saw them. Something had got them in an awful tizzy, and they were changing directions rapidly, twisting this way and that. One found its way into the clearing he was sitting in, and failed to notice him. It was too preoccupied on whatever was chasing it. He closed an eye, and preparing to pull the trigger, lined up the shot. He grinned. This would be his best catch in weeks. His wife and children, oh, how they would feast! A boy crashed through the trees. He nearly dropped his gun. This boy was bigger than anyone he'd ever seen, muscular and tall. The boy looked at him. He saw, for one moment shock on that impossibly beautiful face, shock that quickly turned to something else. The boy now looked like a madman, driven by hunger.

Emmett swallowed. How hungry he was, and oh, that smell. He could feel the back of his throat burning like never before. The venom was coming faster now; he could feel it, getting ready to flood this poor man's bloodstream as he bit. IF he bit. Emmett shook his head, trying to clear himself. The hunter had tried to back away, to retreat just as the deer had. They were both going to meet the same fate, Emmett thought bitterly. The world was spinning now. Coupled with his hunger, the smell became unbearable. He'd never felt bloodlust like it. It was killing him, and yet, if Carlisle could, so could he. How happy Rose would be, when he recounted his story of bravery and control to her. "AHHH!" Emmett whipped his head around. The hunter had cut himself, very badly on a jagged stone that he had backed onto, trying to get away from Emmett.

He could take it no longer. He lunged at the hunter, and bit into his soft flesh. Blood flooded his mouth, replacing the venom he was pumping out. He was right. What a taste. It was delicious, more so than any grizzly he had ever tasted. The man's protests grew weaker, and Emmett sat back on his heels, observing the corpse, messily strewn on the forest floor. His expression was that of shock, and pain. Some story of bravery. He had to find Rose, and tell her. Carlisle would need to help examine the dead body. 'An animal attack' he would say 'rare, but the effects are often deadly' the family would grieve and move on. Just like everyone else's family. He ran through the forest, retracing his footsteps and praying that no one would find the body before Carlisle. The sun had long since disappeared behind the clouds, readying the world for the darkness of nightfall. He was running faster now, his curls falling out of place and partly covering his blood red eyes.

**There, my first ever Twilight chappie. Okay, I realise I did not focus on the attack, but I am pretty bad at writing things like that. Hopefully I'll get better as the story goes on.**


	2. Esme

**Second chapter! I've got two reviews already! Thanks Theresa and Elaine!!!! This chapter focuses on Esme, and is told through 3****rd ****and 1****st**** person.**

I gazed into her black eyes. They weren't natural, of that I was almost sure, but I was positive about one thing. She was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen. I was sure when I married my wife, that I'd married the most beautiful person in the world, and nothing could make me happier. That statement has been proven wrong twice now. The birth of my son was the happiest day of my life. This woman, this goddess, was the most beautiful person in the world.

She walked past me, politely smiling after noticing my gaze. How rude I must have looked. The street was empty now, and at such a late hour, I didn't expect anything less. I got up off the bench I had rested on, and jogged to catch up with her. A girl could use a walk home. You never know what she may meet; I needed to protect her, as a good citizen of this proud country. "Hey" I said, as soon as I had caught up. My breath was condensing in the cold air. "Hello" she replied, smiling a soft smile. Odd. I couldn't see the tell-tale puff of vapour that indicated that it was near freezing. The poor girl must be colder than I first thought. I made up my mind, in that instant, to buy her a hot drink. Mary wouldn't mind, I was helping someone. "Here, let me buy you a nice hot drink, to warm you up. I know an amazing coffee shop-does great pastries too, if you're hungry" She gave a small smile. "No, thank you sir, I'm just on my way straight home. I need to avoid any..." She paused here, looking thoughtful "distractions" she finished, seeming to find the right word.

I pressed on trying to help the girl. "Really! You need to warm up! You're freezing!" I grabbed her arm, and tried to make her see sense. "You. Will. Die. Of the cold!" I stressed each word, making sure it got through to her. "I could never bear to think of a beautiful angel like yourself dying. It wouldn't be right!" She glared now, her black eyes narrowed and boring into mine. I felt like a love-struck teenager, happy she was even making eye contact with me. Hell, I may even swoon.

"Listen Sir," she said, the venom in her words almost stinging me "I don't need your or anyone else's help. Do you understand?" She turned on her heel and walked briskly down the footpath. I stood there for a second, dazed. Wait, was I really going to let a girl talk to me like that? I dashed up to her, ready to give her a piece of my mind for talking to me like that, and sliding on the ice, fell. I felt a thud as I reached the ground. My head started to hurt.

Esmes eyes grew wide. She breathed in that sweet, tantalizing smell of the man's blood. She could take it no more. Her hunting had been set back a few days, because of the snow. Carlisle said they needed to maintain appearances, and running off into the forest in a blizzard was definitely not normal. She drank greedily, never once registering that this may have dire consequences, she had just killed a man, possibly husband and father. She gasped. The very idea of taking a parent away from a child was sickening. She watched as the man's blood pooled onto the street, staining the once pure snow red. She covered her mouth and nose and backed into a side street, trying to shake her thoughts so she could get Carlisle.

**Well, there's Esme. Yeah, she was quicker to attack than Emmett, but different situations, right? Review please? Even if it is to flame or say how bad my story is. Also, I was thinking of doing a Sam chapter, referring to the Emily 'accident' anyone else you can think off? Or should I just stick with the Cullens?**


	3. Rosalie

**Okay, I have decided. This story is going to focus on the Cullens, and only the Cullens. Clearly, Carlisle and Bella are null and void, as they never slip up. Damn Bella.**

**Rosalie**

She smelt _so good_. I could see Edward looking at me, calculating when I was going to spring. I breathed again, greedily taking in the smell, my mouth filling with venom. A heavy hand was placed on my shoulder, holding me back from anything, yet looking as romantic as ever. Emmett. I looked up at him and he smiled back, his dimples showing. I smiled and nodded, quickening my walk so I could pass the human. Edward was still watching me though, so I made sure he knew how as was feeling. He winced at my mental rant, my high pitched screams were something to fear normally, but when there're in your head. Hah, you better not upset me that much if you were a mind reader. I smirked at him, and pulled Emmett along, so we were walking ahead of the rest.

I was alone in the house. The boys had gone hunting, and Alice and Esme were shopping. I turned my nose up at their plans-hopping with Alice was like, well, you can't describe it, but Esme loved it. I'm sure I don't know _why_. I was lazily flicking through channels, waiting for Emmett to return, so we could, _talk_. In our room. I heard a car in the drive, and rushed to meet him. It was an unfamiliar car. I stiffened. It was that girl from the street. She was selling tickets for a raffle or something, the ticket book clasped tightly in her hand. I could pretend I'm not in, but wait, I'm standing at a window and she's probably seen me. I'll just tell her to go away.

The tickets were blowing around the porch, some just flapping in the light wind, held down by the thick liquid that was slowly seeping out. The blonde was sitting with her hand in her hands, her beautiful blonde hair, now streaked with an ugly red colour, was concealing her face. She wondered what to do. The body was still there, the car was still there, and the evidence was still there. She felt like crying, but, like the monster she was, she couldn't. No tears could escape those crimson eyes.

**No attack, I know, but this was a struggle- the tickets were ripped up, after all. I hope you guys will still love me :D**

**Review??**


	4. Alice

**Sorry it's taken so long. But I have the three last chappies written, and I will put them up soon :D  
Still don't own anything. **

**This chapter is pre-Cullens, and there is some romance, because I can't write Alice without Jasper :D It's not long. So sorry, but I did add in the attack this time, unlike Rosalie, which, by the way was an AU chapter, as my sister reminded me she'd never actually tasted human blood before :D **

**Alice**

Alice sobbed. She pulled at her hair with blood-stained hands, leaving glistening red streaks through the short spikes. She looked down at the body beside her, blank eyes and bloody neck, and pictured her family. Their wonderful golden eyes and loving relationships were all she wanted in the world. And she couldn't even control herself when a human walked past.

***flashback***

She bit into his neck, piercing a vein and she immediately felt the rich blood flowing down her throat, and bit again. She was in predator mode, and she was hungry. She drained the human in no time, and, after she was finished, she bit in various places, just to make sure. Not a drop left. She threw the body aside, and heard the bones crack as the limp corpse hit the ground.

She had been feeding on a deer, when they had walked past, and the sweet smell of the rich human blood had caused her to snap. She hoped, for the human's sake that she had been quick at sending them to their bloody death, in the midst of her frenzy. She heard Jasper walk toward her and looked up at him through long, dark eyelashes. Red eyes met orange, and she knew that, even if the Cullens didn't want her now, she had all she needed.


	5. Edward

**Edward was harder to write, for some reason, and this is somewhat AU, as it's set in book-time, but that's what fanfiction's for, right? :D**

**Still don't own anything**

**Edward **

Edward tore through the forest, her scent and face still burnt into his mind. He had already eaten a deer and still the hunger burned as if he was sitting next to her. He had never smelt anything like it. He couldn't help but imagine what she tasted like. And he was stuck next to her in every Biology class. He caught the scent of a mountain lion as the wind shifted, and his mouth practically overflowed with venom. It was tracking a deer, padding silently in the shadows-the ultimate killer. Edward smiled darkly. He'd show this animal how to hunt. The predator would become the prey-and meet a sickening end. Edward easily brought it down, he was a fan of the hunt-not the fight-and began feeding. The warm blood flowed down his throat and provided a welcome relief from the thought of Bella Swan. He was so blissfully unaware of the world at that moment that he did not hear the gun cock, nor smell the human approaching. But when the human finally made it to his feeding site, and muttered a soft "Holy Shit" his head snapped up. He looked at the man, blood still running down his face and mind still firmly locked in predator-and leaped. The scream broke the silence, but it did not break his trance. Only when he sat back, full and high of the rich blood he'd denied himself for so many long years did he realise what he'd done. The drained corpse of the man, with his gun laying off to the side looked accusingly at him with unseeing eyes, and Edward could only begin to imagine the "It's okay, son" speech Carlisle would recite. His biology partner had driven him to kill someone.

Damn that Bella Swan.

**There you go. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**:D lordoftheunderworld.**


	6. Jasper

**LAST CHAPTER! Whoooooooo **** Finally **** This has been written for AGES, and I really don't know why I didn't type it up...Pre Alice. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

The woman hugged her coat closer to her body. Her young son walked beside her, winter coat zipped up and woollen hat pulled down. He followed them, keeping out of the pale pools created by the street lights, stalking them-making this more of a game than necessary. Their breath condensed in the cool night air, and the little boy was imaging himself a dragon, a huge fire-breathing monster, while the real monster followed, listening closely to the two heartbeats and mouth slowly filling with venom.

The rain finally started falling and the pair sped up. He smiled, and followed. His footsteps were silent in comparison, and they were running faster now, their heart pumping faster, blood flowing perfectly. The sweet smell reached his nose as the blood rose to their cheeks, and a low growl sounded in his chest. He stopped, hoping they hadn't heard it-he hated his prey becoming scared. No, he'd wait to the last possible moment to strike, and swiftly break their necks. They would feel no more and he could feed in peace. It didn't really taste the same as when the heart was still pumping, but it would do. It would have to do. Even that short second of fear and agony was enough to send him reeling.

It was worse when there were two. He'd have to kill them in a devised order-this time, it would be the woman first. To feel the pain of a mother losing her child would rip him in half-of that he was sure.

He prepared to pounce, the game speeding to the deadly climax now they had turned a corner into a street that no-one went into at night. Well, no one came out, at least. Only bruised and broken bodies, sucked dry. He moved into the light a little, his dark red eyes glinting dangerously. It was raining rather heavily now, he observed, but the young boy was tired and couldn't manage anything faster than a quick walk. He saw the woman bend to pick him up, rain soaked hair fell to the side, exposing a perfect neck. He growled, and pounced. The sickening crack and the limp body in his hands letting him know the job was done. Now he felt it, grief, confusion and fear rolled over him like a wave. It tore him up inside, he was feeling the same as this young boy whose mother had never gotten to pick up. Not this time. Tears threatened to spill over the large chocolate eyes and he had to act fast as the small mouth opened to cry out. The cry was never heard, nor did the young boy hear anymore, and Jasper0even if he wasn't aware-was crying deep inside himself. His human self.

He eyed the two bodies appraisingly. This would fill him, and they were both healthy. The rain was still beating down, and he was sure he resembled a drowned rat, clothes soaked through and curls clinging to his face.

The blood flowed down his throat, soothing the intense burning that never seemed to go away. He was hungrier than he thought, barely able to control his actions, and soon, he was finished, the heavy rain washing his clothes and hair. He looked at the bodies, but decided against moving them. His game had taken long enough and Maria would be looking for him. He could always blame a newborn-this was common hunting ground for them. There was one, almost at his year mark, and he kept answering back. He was beginning to get on Japer's nerves.

Maria would never believe him over Jasper. Satisfied, he began to walk home, the moon lighting the way, the two bodies with their necks bent at unnatural angles and the blood soaked street behind him.

**And...It's over :D What did you all think? **


End file.
